bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenpachi Nanouk
"The Gotei's finest in a volatile package." -''Snakes '''Kenpachi Nanouk '(シロクマ剣八, Shirokuma Kenpachi) is a Shinigami of Inuit descent and the former captain of the 11th Division. As of the initial Shadow invasion, she is MIA. Nanouk is the 13th Kenpachi, and attained her position by killing the former Kenpachi Drust during the Espada War. Prior to that, she was the 3rd Seat of the 11th, and was formerly a part of the 3rd and 1st, and had participated in the Second Shinigami Civil War under Saigo Moto. Nanouk is currently a priority for the Gotei to locate, preferably alive. Appearance Nanouk is a short, full-figured and pear shaped SHinigami of Inuit descent. She has distinct muscle that is softened by a thick layer of body fat. She has a short neck and stubby toes and fingers, and her arms are somewhat short for her body. Her skin is deeply tanned, and smooth aside from the numerous scars marring it, including a puncture scar through left shoulder and several scars on her stomach and back. Nanouk's face is round with a flat profile, a broad, short nose, and full lips. Her canine teeth are naturally slightly fanged. She has claw scars on the left side of her face- one hits the corner of her eye, one goes from her temple, crosses her lips and ends on her chin, and there are two on her cheek, as well as a Y shaped scar on the right side of her forehead. Her eyes are gold, wide-set and have obvious wrinkles around them due to how often she holds her eyes narrowed. Her hair is a dark purple in color, slightly wavy, and reaches the middle of her back. She wears it in a french braid, with he bangs loose and spiked back into a poofed, mohawk look. Nanouk wears a normal shihakusho, with the only modification being a tan fur collar and fur lining down the opening of her kosode. Her captain's haori is sleeveless, with slate blue piping and inner lining for the 11th Division. It is known that, along with her Zanpakutō that she wears tucked into her obi, she carries numerous small throwing daggers hidden around her shihakusho. Personality Nanouk is quiet, aggressive, and calculating. She trusts no one until she's served with them in combat, and even then she has lingering doubts about most everyone she's acquainted with. This mistrust is so bad it took many years for the fourth's captain to convince her to let combat medics touch her- she learned healing specifically to avoid them. She is a ruthless warrior, and lives by a 'kill first, ask questions later' mindset- better to mistakenly kill someone than mistakenly let a threat go. Nanouk believes that anyone who choses to pick up a weapon and fight automatically assumes the consequences of war and conflict, and should accept that death is a likely outcome, no matter the age or previous occupation. She also holds respect for those that battle for their beliefs, and will honor her fallen enemies as well as allies. And, for all her trust issues, Nanouk is incredibly loyal- she will never betray her allies. And to allies that do betray her or her subordinates, she has no mercy. She will do anything for her military, even if it means murdering cold blood- a lesson the former Kenpachi learned the hard way. Because of her aggressive, fight-happy nature, and the odd, disjointed and quick way she speaks, people often assume she isn't intelligent. This is a huge mistake. Nanouk is cold, calculating, and has a slight detachment from human bonds that would otherwise color her decisions. She is highly perceptive, and can recognize tics and body nuance that give people away. Though her curt manner of speech makes people believe she has a short temper, she always approaches things logically, and will quickly shut down a conversation partner she feels is wasting her time. Not out of anger, but efficiency. Her battlefield tactics are solid, and she is an artist when it comes to administering death. Though she doesn't have the creativity for large scale strategy, she proved during the Espada War that she has one of the best minds for single and small-team combat. Nanouk is also driven to be the best, and won't look down on anything that could give her an edge- she even studied Kido, an art formerly looked down on in the 11th Division. Nanouk's greatest joy lies in hunting, be it an enemy or for sport. She considers each mission another hunt, another chance to feel the adrenaline of taking on a threat and overcoming it. She thrives on conflict, on besting her opponents and her allies alike, and tries to instill that sense of excitement in her subordinates. Though Nanouk sees no value in personal relationships, she prizes relationships forged in battle. There are a few people she considers family, battle brothers and sisters whom she grants her respect and trust- though not all of it. As a leader, her abilities alone inspire people to follow her, but her leadership style doesn't suit many people. She leads by example, and would never ask a subordinate to do something she wouldn't. She respects her warriors, but expects them to hold her mindset- that battle, and the mission, are the most important things in life. Nanouk is very self-aware of how different she is, however, and grants her subordinates the freedom to pursue other interests. She knows how to keep morale high, even with her grueling training sessions. When it comes to others, Nanouk would rather avoid any personal contact she can manage. She hates being touched outside of a sparring match, and will only allow it to keep herself in shape and healthy. She even chose the three healers that were allowed to come near her at all. She despises idle chatter, and is easily annoyed by people who think they can just walk up and engage her in conversation. This irritates her so much, in fact, that she began applying her perception to discern people's hot buttons, and will purposefully piss off people she doesn't want to talk to, especially when they're overly persistent. She just doesn't want to form any kind of relationship that doesn't have to do with her military, the one exception being her strange friendship with the late Captain Manaan. History Under construction Equipment Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Zanjutsu Master: Hakuda master: Hoho Maser: Kidō Expert: Vast Spiritual Pressure: High Intelligence/Outstanding Tactician: Physical Strength/Endurance: Weaknesses Large-Scale Strategy: Forward-Thinking: Rash: Reliance on Zanpakutō: Zanpakuto Asuilaak (到着予定 (Tōchaku Yotei), That which is expected has arrived) is Nanouk's Zanpakuto, an unclassified type. It is a constant-release blade, so it has no sealed state. Nanouk wears Asuilaak tucked in the front left side of her obi. Spirit: Asuilaak appears as a male, pure white Pine Marten with glowing silver eyes, and silver 'socks' on all his feet that seem to glow as well. He is only about a half a foot tall, and three feet in length. In his human form, Asuilaak could pass for Nanouk's brother, with similar facial features, silver eyes, and a stout, heavy body. He stands at 5'7" and wears white boots, pants, and a parka rimmed with silver fur. He dislikes his human form, however, and rarely uses it. Asuilaak is a cold, quiet, and non-confrontational individual. He's not social in the slightest, and when Nanouk visits they often spend time together roaming her inner world instead of speaking. He prefers to observe and react accordingly, as opposed to Nanouk's more direct and aggressive approach to things. The two have a good balance, and have learned through the years to accept one another's differences instead of butting heads about them. They have a close, sibling-like bond, just with less bickering. Inner World: Nanouk's inner world is an infinite stretch of land that resembles Alaska's coastline. To one direction stretches a silver ocean, with small islands interspersed throughout, and to the other direction is a mosaic of heavily forested area to grasslands. The place is populated by wildlife that Asuilaak spends his time hunting; these 'living' creatures are just constructs made by Nanouk subconsciously. When she's in a state of duress, the ocean becomes rough, and blizzards start up and tear through the land. When Nanouk is injured, depending on severity different amount of the wildlife disappear. *'Shikai: ' As a constant-release blade, Asuilaak has no command. It appears as a foot-long dagger with an ivory colored antler handle. The blade has a slight curve to it, and the inside of the curve is bladed, as well as the last three inches of the opposite edge of the blade. : Shikai Special Ability: Asuilaak's ability is internal- it increases Nanouk's perception and senses, as well as hones her ability to shape and control her reiatsu. This increases her Hoho capabilities immensely, as well as allows her to create precise attacks. Amak (付箋 (Fusen), Tag): Due to her increased control over her reiatsu, Nanouk can shape it internally and send it out as a pulse, for numerous different uses. Amak uses the pulse as a radar, granting Nanouk full 360 degree awareness of the battlefield, as well as accurate estimates of the strength of her opponent's spiritual pressures and weapons. Perkoyiyok (命じる (Meijiru), Command): A pulse of solid energy that travels in a horizontal arc from Nanouk, in any direction. Its strength can be controlled by Nanouk, and can be either used to push opponents back, knock them off balance, or even crack bones. : Bankai: ''' '''Kayusiwok (彼の目的を果たし (Kare no Mokuteki o Hatashi), Fulfilled his Purpose). Bankai Special Ability: Quotes Trivia Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:11th Division Category:Captains Category:Kenpachi